Fighting Fire with Fire
by Lawzo24
Summary: Ste wants revenge on Brendan and teams up with Ethan. Meanwhile, a Brendan furious takes his anger, and lust, out on Douglas..


**DELIVER ME FROM EVIL.**

**Ste/Ethan, Brendan/Doug, Ste/Brendan/Ethan/Doug**

Ste had come to about just the end of his tether. No longer could be put up with Brendan's abuse, no matter how much he loves him. No matter how much his heart craves him. Brendan didn't love him. He couldn't love him because if he loved him he wouldn't make him feel like this.

Worthless.

So that's why he had to the decision. That is why he had decided that the best thing to do was to leave Hollyoaks for good.. He had to get away. He loved his kids, and would miss them both so dearly. He would visit, like all the time. But he couldn't stay in a town him. With the love of his life, and the way he made him feel. He would miss Amy but he would explain, by phone, why he had to leave. He couldn't stay and face him everyday. He just couldn't. He was worth so much more. And he deserved someone who treat him right, someone who would love him and wouldn't hide his love. He needed someone who wasn't Brendan.

So as he packed his final piece of clothing into his rucksack and closed it, he sat on the bed and contemplated his next move. Where would he go? He had no money. He obviously hadn't thought this through very much. But that didn't matter, he just needed out from Hollyoaks and away from Brendan Brady. The man he loved with all his heart, but the man he had grown to hate with all his heart.

He rested his tired head in his hands as he thought, and then came to a conclusion. A shocking conclusion but a conclusion all the same. He would break into the club, steal the money that Brendan kept in the safe at Chez Chez, and leave Hollyoaks behind him. It was all so simple, so fucking simple and it made sense to him. He knew the password to the safe becacause despite apperances Brendan was actually quite thick when it came to stuff like that. It would be his birthday. The same as his credit card password. He didn't want to go this low. He had changed. He was no longer a thug, he was no longer that chav who fucked Amy and got her pregnant when she was 15. He was no longer that man who he hated, and when he looked in the mirror he wanted to punch in the face. He was different now. He had made a life for himself in Hollyoaks, with his ex missus and his two children. As twisted as it sounded, Hollyoaks was his home. But Brendan fucking Brady had come into his life and from the moment he looked into Ste's soul with his deep, brown eyes things changed. He had never thought about having sex with a man, but now after experencing the Brendan Brady extravaganza he hadn't thought of anything else. He'd never been interested in sucking a cock before, but my God that had changed. Why hadn't he ever done that before? It was quite frankly, fucking brilliant.

And he'd never believed that bullshit that men give better blowjobs. But my God they so did.

So he had to do it. There would be what, £5,000 in that safe? Brilliant. That'd do him for a while whilst he got settled into a new flat away from Hollyoaks and set up a safe haven so his kid's could visit. And it's the least he could do. Brendan had fucked with his emotions so much, that it was time for pay back. And he hated that it had come to this, but it had to be done. He had to hit Brendan where it hurts, and nothing hurt Brendan as much as money did.

He checked that he had the keys on him. He did and he left. It was 2.00am now and Brendan would be safely tucked up in his bed of denial by now, probably with that slut Mitzeee. With 3 e's. And Cheryl was with Warren, where she always was these days. And he didn't really care that he would potentially be hurting Cheryl because she deserved it by default for not realising how much of her so called saint of a brother was hurting him.

Walking in the cold, brisk, Sunday evening air, Ste shivered as he made the short walk to the club. He arrived at the club moments later and looked around- it was deserted. All the drunk were probably locked up now, or sleeping in an alleyway or something. But what he failed to notice was the parked car eyeing him up as he opened the door to the club, and shut it behind him.

Walking into the club, Ste didn't feel any emotions really except maybe a little, tiny tinge of guilt about what he was about to do. The club had empty beer bottles and glasses scattered around so noone has tidyed up this evening and they'd probably expect him to do it in the morning. But fuck them, he'd be gone by then. But as he approached Brendan's office a sudden thought hit him.

He didn't have the keys to Brendans office.

Fuck. That was a problem.

But a problem that could be sorted easily.

He picked up a chair and walked back to the door, and shoved the chair against the door, expecting the door to come crashing down. It didn't. Instead, the chair dropped to the floor and broke. Fuck.

He was a skinny fuck alright, but he knew what he had to do next. He ran towards the door at full pace and crashed into it. And result. The door broke open and he was in the office.

He looked around the office nosily. He had been in this office a number of times. To get a rollicking from Brendan, to talk to Cheryl, to be fucked up againt the desk by Brendan and to watch Warren snorting a load of cocaine up his nose. He'd seen it all in this office. He sighed as he remembered the good times, and the not so good, he'd had some marvellous times here. Mainly they'd involved him being on his back as Brendan fucked him with his 8 inch Irish cock and made him scream his name until he'd shot a ton of cum all over the desk and Brendan's face.

Good times.

But also bad times. Like when Brendan had winded him for attempting to kiss him without invitation. Or when he had got a kick in the nuts because he had touched Brendan's arm in public.

And it was the bad times he thought of as he walked over to the office as he typed in the four digits in the safe. 8-7-79. Easy. He was in. And there was money everywhere. And as he was bundling the money into his pockets, bundles of £50 notes, he failed to spot someone walking into the office. Watching Ste carefully and with baited breath,

But he noticied him as he stood up and turned around and came to face with said person.

Ethan.

"Oh..shit" was all Ste could say. He had dropped the last couple of bundles of notes onto the floor in shock and Ethan just looked at him.

"Indeed" Ethan smiled "I think we need to talk".

Ste didn't answer. He just stood there, looking sad and gormless with bundles of notes making him feel the heaviest he had ever felt.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Ste asked which was such a dumb question in retrospect when talking to a copper. But even if he wasn't expecting the answer that Ethan gave him.

"No" Ethan smiled at Ste as he walked closer to him "I'm not going to arrest you".

"But.. " Ste stuttered, in complete shock at the turn of events "Why?".

Ethan just laughed.

They stood there for a few moments and then Ethan approached Ste. "What we're going to do" Ethan spoke. "Is take this money back to my flat, count it out and split it between us".

"But I need it, like, now" Ste spoke and he realised just how pathetic he sounded.

"I haven't finished yet" Ethan continued "Then we're going to get drunk, bitch about Brendan fucking Brady until our hearts content, and then Ste, I'm going to fuck you".

"But I'm not gay".

And then Ethan burst out laughing hard.

Walking into Ethan's tiny flat, Ste felt a sense of nervousness because he hadn't really spent any time in front of the hot copper before without Brendan being there. He knew that Ethan was a copper, and probably a very good one at that, and he knew that he was totally digging on Theresa McQueen because it was obvious to everyone that his wooden girlfriend Liberty couldn't satisfy an ant- let alone a big, fit lad like Ethan.

Ethan went to the fridge and pulled out four beers. He gave Ste one and they sat on the sofa. Ste took all of the bundle of notes out of his pocket and placed them onto wooden coffee table.

"You want to know a secret?" Ethan said, as he placed his bottle of Bud beer onto the coffee table and picked up one of the bundles of £50 notes. "Brendan broke my heart aswell".

Ste was utterly fucking flabbergasted as Ethan continued with his story.

"Back in Ireland, 2 years ago, I was on the police force and I arrested Brendan for drugs possession. He was a bastard back then, but he was so fucking gorgeous. And tacheless by the way. He came onto me, in my bosses fucking office, and fucked me into next week. Of course I dropped the charges and fell insanely in love with Brendan but he kept saying he wasn't gay, no matter how many times he stuck his cock in my mouth and arse". Ethan stopped for a moment, eyeing up Ste who was listening on to Ethan's story intently. He continued. "Then he left Ireland without a trace. But not before he beat me up so bad I was in hospital for 3 weeks and nearly lost my eyesight".

Ste was in shock. He had no idea that Brendan had ever abused someone before but it made sense. The way he flinched everytime Ethan's name was mentioned, or would begin to shake everytime Ethan approached them. "So, why are you back.. ?" Ste asked and Ethan shrugged.

"Coincidence, actually. I began dating Liberty soon after- I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. And we moved down here because Liberty's family are down here. I had no idea that Brendan was here and he was totally fucking horrified when he first saw me. But do you know what pissed me off the most? Not the fact that he broke my heart, or the fact that he nearly killed me, it was the fact that he totally didn't even fucking mention it- like it had never happened. He still hasn't and that pisses me off. And that is why I'm getting revenge on him".

"By stealing his money?" Ste enquired as he picked up his beer and took a sip of the cold, wet goodness.

Ethan laughed. "Bless you Ste, behind the tough exteriour you really are quite naivé ain't ya? No, not by stealing his money. This-" he said picking up another bundle of notes "is just the beginning".

Ste had no idea what to say next, so Ethan spoke for him.

"You know, Ste, I know that Brendan has been fucking you. Because it's obvious. The way he looks at you.. I think he loves you".

Ste looked horrified. "He doesn't love me. He hates me. He beats me up, makes me feel so fucking weak. So worthless. But I love him, and he hates me. I'm disgusting".

Ethan looked shellshocked at Ste's words. "Your not the disgusting one" Ethan said sounding bitter "Brendan is. And I can't wait to see the smile wiped off his face. But the reason I'm saying he loves you is because of the way he looks at you. He never looked at me like that. I was just easy for him, a free arse to shag when he got bored. But you.. No, he totally loves you and I think he hating hates that he loves you because he isn't in control of that emotion. We can all fuck who we want, but it's our heart that falls for people. And when he started to fuck you, and toy with you, and before he started to make you feel like a worthless piece of shit- he had no idea just what affect you'd have on him. But he's still a fucking bastard and he deserves what's coming to him". Ethan paused for a moment, took a sip of beer and continued "Which brings me to what the fuck you was doing breaking into his office.. Why?"

Ste thought for a moment but the drink was making him spill his guts out. And he felt somewhat comforted by the fact that Ethan was a copper. "I've had enough. Of the beatings, of the great sex but no feeling afterwards. I've had enough of being Brendan's dirty fucking little secret. I want more then that. I deserve more then that, don't you think? Which is why I'm not going to have sex with you tonight because your going to use me just like him. Only your be nicer then me about it. Maybe make me a cup of coffee in the morning before I sling my hook and your fucking girlfriend returns".

Ethan laughed again and Ste was starting to get pissed off by that. "I'm not with Liberty anymore, we finished last week. Old news mate. And yeah, we are going to fuck and it's going to be amazing, and we are going to do it again in the morning. Because do you know why Ste?"

Ste shouldn't be falling for this bullshit chat, and he had no idea if it was the thrill of stealing the money or the affect of the little amount of booze he had drunk, but he was totally taken in by it. "Why?"

"Because we both hate Brendan Brady, and we both want to make his life hell" Ethan smiled "And why not throw a little bit of hot, filthy sex into that? And won't it be good to have sex with a man who's not going to fucking batter you after".

Ste thought for a moment and decided to take control of the situation. "Fine, we're have sex. But you have to promise me two things".

"Bring it on" Ethan smiled as he picked up his beer and teasingly placed his lips around it, which made Ste tingle with excitement.

"One- we go public. I'm fed up with being a man's dirty little secret. And two- we frame someone else for this money stealing business".

Ethan laughed again, and this time Ste wasn't angry. Ethan stood up and walked towards Ste and sat next to him on the sofa.

"One-" Ethan replied "We will go public. That don't bother me, and it will be good to see the look on Brendans face when he realises that both of his exes are together. And two- I'm already one stage ahead of you. You know that litlle american piece of shit?.. "

"Doug?"

"Yeah, Doug.. " Ethan smiled a dirty, great sexy smile "He was totally on camera tonight leaving the club at 1.30am. He wasn't, of course, doing anything wrong- Brendan knew he was there because he was taking the money back to the club for the drugs he dealt tonight. But he was the last one to leave the club.. "

Ste smiled but then began to panic. "But the camera's. In the club.. would see me enterting the club".

Ethan smiled and pulled out something from his jacket. A video.

Ste smiled the most genuine smile he'd smiled in a while. "And here was me thinking you were just pleased to see me".

Ethan pinned Ste down on the sofa and ravished his mouth with his large tounge which made Ste groan in pleasure. As thier kissing got more intense and passionate, Ethan began undo Ste's reebok hoodie and was pleased to see he was barechested underneath the piece of clothing. Ste wriggled abit letting the hoody drop to the floor as Ethan continued on his mission of fucking Ste's mouth with his brilliantly expert tounge.

Ste then groaned with more pleasure as Ethans tounge exited his mouth and began sucking at his tender nipple, which was erect in about 3 seconds, as Ethans wet mouth made him feel in fucking paradise. Brendan never cared about making him feel good, he just wanted a quick in and out fuck. But this, this was fucking amazing.

The next piece of clothing to be removed was Ethan's suit jacket which he threw across the room, it landed on the table where the money was. Ste put his hands down Ethans shirt, and felt a gorgeous, toned hairless body. His hands were not used to touching a toned, hairless body as Brendan's body was hairier then a fox. But it felt amazing and he could feel Ethans body tense in excitement as his hands began stroking his body through the white shirt. Ste ripped at the shirt and buttons went flying across the room, and Ethan got rid of the shirt by throwing it across the room like he did the jacket. He had no idea where it landed because the shirt was unnecessary for this particular moment and he focused all his energy on making this skinny lad feel like a God.

Caught up in the monent, Ste rolled to the side but came crashing to a halt on the floor. Ethan landed on top of him but didn't once ackowledge the fact they were now on the floor, instead, he continued to tease Ste's nipple with his tounge. Ste, meanwhile, was expertly sucking on Ethans neck and leaving his mark. Ethan's tounge stopped teasing his now fully erect nipple and slowly Ethan licked every part of Ste's chest as he worked as his way to the tip of Ste's jogging bottoms which were bulging quite heavily now. Ethan grabbed hold of Ste's 7 inch cock through the material of the jogging bottoms and slowly began wanking at his discostick.

Ste moaned as the sensation of Ethans grip on his cock through the material of the jogging bottoms made him feel sensational. Ethan then pulled the jogging bottoms down to Ste's ankles and Ste kicked them off as quickly as possible as Ethan returned to the massive erection pointing through Ste's cheap Primark boxers. "Want me to suck your cock, baby?" Ethan asked erotically which made Ste tingle in excitement and god damn horniness. He was in such fucking paradise right about now that he couldn't even contemplate wordsw, so just instead nodding his head enthusicatally.

Ethan removed the boxer shorts, which were ugly and totally not needed and took Ste's uncut cock into his hands. The coldness of Ethan's rough manhands made Ste shiver in excitement as the copper began to enthusicatally wank of his cock, which by now was leaking with white precum.

Ethan halted on the wanking which made Ste look up and look at him with a sad puppy dog face. But Ethan just grinned at him as he took off his own black trousers and boxers in one short motion and kicked them to one side. Ste was totally in awe of the size and girth of Ethan's cock. It must have been about 10 inches and his bollocks were just heavensent. He so needed that in him, stat.

Ethan returned to making Ste's cock feel amazing and this time put his wet, large mouth over the tip of Ste's cock and erotically began teasing it with delight. Ste groaned as it had been so long since he had had a mouth around his dick. Brendan didn't suck dick but loved Ste doing it to him. So this made it even better because the last time someone sucked his dick was Rae, and he totally didn't want to think about that right now.

Ethan took the whole of Ste's 7 inch penis into his mouth and began expertly sucking it and Ste was thrusting with pleasure. But he had to stop because if Ethan continued, he would shoot a load already.

Ethan took the warning and demanded Ste stand up. He did, although it was hard because he was so fucking dizzy with horniess that he had forgotten how to stand for a moment or two. Then Ste dropped to his own knees and took Ethan's cock into his mouth like it was a lollipop. God, it was massive but it was amazing. It felt so good in his mouth.

"Yeah, boy, you know how to suck dick like a pro" Ethan commented as Ste continued to force the cock into his mouth. He nearly choked but it was worth it. He totally didn't neglect Ethans bad boy bollocks though and played with them gently as he pleasured Ethan's massive willy. His own cock, which was pointing into the air, was totally still hard.

Ethan pulled Ste off his cock and forced him to stand up. He picked him up and pushed him against the nearest wall he could find and abused Ste's mouth with his tounge. Ste's feet wer'nt touching the floor and his cock was poking Ethan in the ribs, but he didn't care because he hadn't felt this good in ages. Ethan whispered into his ears "Now I'm going to fuck you into my mattress" and basically carried Ste into the tiny bedroom and pushed him on his kingsize bed. He didn't even get a chance to explore the room before Ethan had joined him on the bed and had his legs up in the air.

Ethan spat on his finger and wiped it on Ste's quite hairy arse. He then shoved said finger gently in Ste's postierer which made Ste groan with a mixture of pleasure and pain. But mostly pleasure. Then another finger crept in which made Ste tingle again with delight. And then Ethan gently grabbed onto his monster dick and carefully teased Ste's unvirgin arsehole which was still tight nonetheless. And he slowly began to make an entrance inside a unpatient Ste who just needed that fucking dick inside him like yesterday.

Ste let out a load moan as Ethan continued to slowly push his penis into Ste's arse, and he held on tightly to Ethan's bedsheet as he did so. Ethan's lips somehow found Stes and they passionatly kissed as Ethan's dick finally found it's way inside Ste's arse which he realised when Ste let out a stunned but loud 'Oh my fucking Christ'. Ethan began to speed up his movements on Stes arse and the bed began to shake as his thrusting got louder, as did both of thier moaning. Ethan didn't neglect Ste's own dick, taking it into his hand and furiously wanking it off as he continued to fuck Ste's arse with ease. The rocking bedstead will so cause the tight arse virgin neighbours to compain tomorrow, but Ethan couldn't care less right about now.

Ste let out a massive groan and a 'Oh Ethan yes' as he shot a very generous load of cum all over his body and Ethans hand. Ethan continued to pound into Ste's arse furiously as he could feel himself coming closer to explosion. Ste leant up and took Ethans nipple into his mouth, teasing said nipple delightfully as Ethan did earlier which totally caused Ethan to lose control. He pulled out his monster dick and gave it three strokes before Ste greedily shoved the dick into his mouth and Ethan groaned loudly as he thrusted his dick to the back of Ste's throat and blew his load all in the twinks mouth, which Ste swallowed like a pro.

But he wasn't finished, and as Ste collasped onto a heap on his bed, Ethan shot another sticky, white load all over Ste's skinny chest before collapsing himself next to his lover on the bed.

"That was good" Ste grinned as Ethan wrapped his musclar arm around Ste's head and Ste rested it on his bicep.

"No" Ethan smiled "That was fucking amazing".

NEXT CHAPTER: A fuming Brendan gives Doug a taste of his own medicine- and his cock.


End file.
